1. Field
The present invention relates to a redistribution silicon or organic interposer. These redistribution interposers electrically connect a wafer semi-conductor to a probe card where it is necessary to convert the course pad arrangement of one with a fine pad arrangement of the other through the use of an interposer board. In particular the present invention relates to provide a method and structure for a resurfaceable contact pad using an epoxy to encapsulate contact pads such that the epoxy and encapsulated contact pads are coplanar on a silicon redistribution interposer.
2. The Related Art
Signal integrity probing requires good electrical connections. However, there are problems associated with extended use that may prevent good electrical connections from being formed with the contact surface to be probed. The contact surface that is the subject of the probing may become damaged by the probe needles over extended use. This damage from extended use will make it difficult if not impossible to affect a good probing contact and thus impair a good electrical connection, wherein the contact surfaces may need costly or time-consuming repairs or replacements.